Midsummer's Eve
by IZZYGIRL2
Summary: Midsummer's Eve a time for love, desire,...and mischief! So what exactly is going to happen to Eriol and Tomoyo on this magical night?? What the heck is Hitomi up to? Why is Yoko-chan losing to a Cresta Card in chess...O-o E&T please Review~!
1. Chess

Midsummer's Eve

By IZZYGIRL

Chapter 1

-Chess-

A/N- I do not own Tomoyo, Eriol or anyone else related to CCS. I do own Hitomi, Yoko-chan, and the Cresta Cards. By the way I can't seem to find the fic that explains everything about Hitomi and Yoko-chan. Please be patient! ^^ Thankz.

-I.Z

"Midsummer is coming up…"

Yoko-chan looked up from his game of chess, he was losing to a Cresta Card (rather like the Clow Cards except for the fact that they are more powerful and controlled by Hitomi.) Which was in his opinion rather depressing.

" And what is so special about the Midsummer Eve?"

" A night of love, desire, and mischief." Hitomi replied in a nonchalant tone.

|| Love…Desire…Mischief…|| Yoko-chan puzzled over in his head…those words sparked a memory from his brain…

Suddenly his eyes went big and he whipped his head towards his master who just stared at him.

"You wouldn't would you??" Yoko-chan asked.

His only reply was a shrug and the clattering of a teacup coming down on its saucer.

" You remember how dangerous it was back _then._" Yoko-chan added as an afterthought.

Hitomi just grinned a silly grin that was on the verge of a maniacs grin.

"How can any one forget something like that Yoko…" Hitomi stated as she stared of into space again and silently chuckled to her self as she recalled the damage and mischief _IT_ caused then. Definitely not Clow how could he forget that since he was the main target??

Yoko-chan sighed and slowly shook his head; thanks to that he caught the "Joy" card switching some of his pawns around. It gave a startled eep as it saw Yoko-chan's piercing blue eyes glare at itself. 

Hitomi laughed, coming out of her dream world.

"I was wondering when you would start to notice."

Yoko-chan spun around and glared at his creator accusingly, " You KNEW??"

"Hai Yoko."

"The Joy card wouldn't cheat…" Yoko mumbled.

"Unless the creator ordered it to."

The Joy card nodded its head vigorously, its yellow hair flew around under its orange jester which was full of bells. The sweet sound of tiny tinkling bells echoed around the sunlit room and echoed around for a few more minutes.

"Why?" Yoko-chan asked as he stretched his arm and legs.

" I was bored…"

Yoko-chan sweat dropped.

He looked over where the Joy card was staring at it's shoes which were orange and had an assortment of bells. The Joy cards outfit was mainly orange and yellow. It consisted of a yellow cape lined with orange, and underneath that were genie like pants which were yellow with an orange sheen to them. There was also a baggy shirt that had the symbol of Hitomi on it. A ring with strange runes in the middle and inside the ring was the sun and in the sun was the moon and in the moon was a star. The rays of the sun touched the inner rim of the ring and in the middle of the sun was a half moon, inside the half moon was a 6 pointed star which was basically two triangles in opposite positions.( You really need to see it to understand.) And last but not least the Joy card has an orange jester hat and shoes. It carried around a tiny staff which was gold and on the capstone of the staff was the moon and star. The Joy card's physical features where that of a 7 year old girl, it had yellow eyes yellow hair and a pair of gold ring earrings.

Yoko-chan knew why his master choose the Joy card, it was just too innocent looking.

"Back to the Midsummer's Eve." Hitomi suddenly commented carrying on with the previous conversation before.

"It would be my perfect chance to get those two together since my powers are the strongest on that night, and there's going to be a festival."

"Since when." Yoko-chan asked, he couldn't remember about hearing anything about a Midsummer's Eve Festival going on.

Hitomi smirked, " Starting _now_…"

Please Review! Chapter 2 Coming up~!

-IZZYGIRL


	2. -A Festival??-

Midsummer's Eve

Chapter 2

-A Festival??-

A/N- sorry for making chapter 1 so short…_ Please review!

Tomoyo sat at her desk, she was early today and yet as usual it was full of goodies such a flowers, candy, and love songs… Tomoyo hated them all, especially the last ones…

Tomoyo sighed and opened up a pink envelope that had her name inscribed in gold ink…

Tomoyo Sweet Tomoyo

You beauty is so…Prettyfull

Tomoyo could see the erased question marks after prettyful.

"Is that even a word?" A calm voice questioned.

Tomoyo turned around trying not to blush.

|| I thought I was alone! ||

" I have no clue Hiragizawa-kun."

Eriol smiled the smile, which always made her feel… awkward.

Eriol suddenly reached out and lifted her chin up so their eyes made contact. Tomoyo was drowning in those sapphire eyes.

"Please, call me Eriol."

"Hai…Hira--um Eriol-kun."

Eriol smiled and Tomoyo swore inside her head, she was sure she was blushing a shade of red that was thought impossible.

"Um…Please call me Tomoyo."

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled, she noticed Eriol's own pile of affectionate gifts and felt…Jealous…

Eriol noticed Tomoyo eyeing his own little stash of gifts and galore.

" Your poetry isn't as bad as mine, at least they have some sense." He stated as he handed her one of her one of his love letters.

_Dear Eriol-chan,_

You are like so like totally like HOT, so like I was like wonder like if you would like you know, like go out like on a like a date like with me. 

Always like, yours, like.

Amber 

Eriol laughed as he saw Tomoyo sweat drop.

"Is this the Book Worm Amber??"

"Hai, it seems that she thinks that I'm attracted to the ditz type."

"Gee, Where did she get that idea?" Tomoyo asked with sarcasm.

"I'm hurt Tomoyo-chan." Eriol pouted.

"Aww…I'm so sorry." Tomoyo teased.

They both smiled at each other and an awkward silence came between them.

The silence would have continued if it wasn't for Hitomi, who just entered the classroom.

"Ohayo Hitomi-chan!" Tomoyo and Eriol greeted in union.

Hitomi smiled and took her seat at the left of Tomoyo.

"Ohayo Eriol-chan and Tomoyo-chan." Hitomi replied as she swung her black backpack around the back of her chair. Hitomi's desk was also full of goodies and other junk. Hitomi sighed and made sure no one was looking besides Eriol and Tomoyo. After confirming that no one else was around she took out a Cresta Card between her index and middle finger, she held it right before her face and turned it so from a front view of her it looked as if she was holding a thin line between her fingers.

" Trans Card Release!" Hitomi shouted out as she threw the card above her head and with the other hand moved around as if drawing a 6-point (triangles…). A thin gold ribbon of light followed the same motion of her hand making the star visible to the human eye. Out of the star came out twins' one boy one girl both around the age 7. They both had dark forest green hair and emerald eyes, which matched their wardrobe, a dark green lined with white Chinese dress for the girl and a dark green lined with white Chinese outfit for the boy. Which was similar to Syaoran's but was different in many ways. 

" I am Transport," Stated the boy

"And I am Transform" added the girl.

"How may we serve you H-Sama."?

They finished together as they stared at Hitomi.

"I would like _you_" she pointed to the girl, " to transform the letters and poems into "Get Well Cards" and sign them with "A Friend" and I would like you to also change the Chocolates and other candy into big stuffed animals please."

The Transform card nodded took out a baton with a odd shape which seemed to be a symbol at the tip and twirled it around her fingers a few times, she then muttered in an undistinguishable tone and with a sudden flash all the things Hitomi asked to be transformed were.

"Arigato." Hitomi stated, Transform looked pleased.

"Next" Hitomi turned towards Transport. " I would like you to transform these to the hospital with a note that says, " Please give these to the children." Hitomi stopped there and turned toward Eriol, " Mind if I use your donor name?"

Eriol nodded no.

Hitomi looked back at Transport and continued, " Please give these to the children. Sincerely- Mr. Clow."

"As you wish H-sama." Transport took out a baton similar to Transform yet it had a different symbol he didn't twirl it like his twin he just tapped the pile of gifts and galore and with a flash they all disappeared.

" Wonderful job, I thank you both again." Hitomi smiled.

Transform and Transport both bowed and returned into their card state.

" Hmm… A two in one card. Why didn't I think of that…" Eriol thoughtfully mumbled.

Hitomi just shrugged.

"I'll just do mine the old fashion way." Tomoyo laughed as she got up to head for the garbage can. She sat back down as it floated its way towards her. Tomoyo glanced at Hitomi, but Hitomi just glanced toward Eriol. Eriol on the other hand looked at the ceiling.

Tomoyo smiled. "Arigato Eriol-chan."

Hitomi looked up, " When did you guys get on first name bases?"

Eriol calmly answered, "This Morning."

Hitomi smiled she was about to say something when the door opened once again and Amber entered the classroom.

She blushed as she saw Eriol holding her letter and she glared at Tomoyo and Tomoyo just gave her a what's-your-problem-look. They both didn't notice Hitomi smiling a gleeful smile.

"Good Morning Miss. Amber." Eriol smoothly greeted, not noticing the sparks between Tomoyo and Amber.

Amber broke away from her staring contest and blushed as she mumbled a faint hello.

She walked over to Eriol's desk and stared at her feet as she arrived in front of Eriol.

"Um…So, I would…like to know if you would…" Amber hesitated, "Like to go with me to the Midsummer Festival…it was announced this morning on the news and it sounded like fun."

Eriol blinked a few times and was taking time to choose his words, " Well… I was unaware of the festival and I wasn't really planning to-"   
Hitomi cut in, " Go with anyone except for Tomoyo…" Hitomi paused, Eriol glared at Hitomi, Tomoyo blushed like crazy and Amber looked crestfallen. She knew that whatever Hitomi said concerning Eriol and Tomoyo was bound to be true. "And of course me." Hitomi finished; she was secretly enjoying every moment of this.

"Oh…I see, well I'll see you around…" Amber stated as she walked out the door, most likely to cry in the bathroom.

"What did you do that for??" Eriol hissed in Hitomi's ear.

"Oh…so you don't want to go with me AND Tomoyo?" Hitomi asked with an innocent expression on her face.

Eriol just sat back down and glared at Hitomi.

"What exactly is the Midsummer Festival?" Tomoyo asked.

" The celebration of Midsummer's Eve, a time for love, desire, and mischief." A voice answered from Hitomi's backpack. Hitomi snapped her finger and the strap on her pack unraveled and opened up revealing Yoko-chan sitting Indian style on Hitomi's history book. Yoko-chan flew up and allowed Tomoyo to give him a hug. 

"Not to mention she," Yoko pointed his paw at Hitomi " goes on an evil spree since it's basically her birthday. She is most powerful on that night and she want to have a celebration, which is why she did the whole Midsummer's Eve Festival."

"Hitomi!" Eriol cried out.

"It's my birthday and no one can stop me." Hitomi calmly stated in a eerie voice that challenged Eriol to contradict her.

||She's up to something…||

Eriol thought in his head as he wisely backed down.

"When is this festival?" Eriol asked as if nothing went between them.

"In 3 days." Hitomi answered back in a unruffled voice. " Wear some light colored summer clothing except for pink, I distaste pink. Eriol you will have to escort Tomoyo-chan to the Silver Forest for there will be a protection there which will allow only magic or people accompanied by a high rank of magic. Don't be too surprised at what you see, remember…Things aren't always what they seem. I will expect you to arrive at 7 sharp, bring Spinal and RubyMoon too. Yoko-chan here wants to go on the rides with them."

"But Spinal can't be in a human form." Eriol objected.

Hitomi looked up from taking her books out of her pack.

"Oh…Bring him any ways." 

Hitomi smiled her trade mark smile which sent shivers up Eriol and Tomoyo's spine.  
Eriol began to protest but the door opened and students filed in…School was about to begin…

Please Review-! Chapter 3 coming up! 

-I.Z


End file.
